The Forbidden Labyrinth
by El loopy
Summary: This is a mixture of L.J.Smith’s ‘Forbidden game’ and ‘Labyrinth’ plus some of my own ideas thrown in. You don’t need to have read the book. COMPLETE. Needs a rewrite.
1. Love from

As it says in the summery. The girl is called Lauren rather than Sarah and if Jareth sounds a bit like Julian I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I own neither 'The Forbidden Game' or any characters from the 'Labyrinth'. I wish I did but there you go...

* * *

He stared into the crystal ball. There she was, just as beautiful as when he'd first laid eyes on her. Soon she'd be his, soon.

Lauren pushed her dark blonde hair from her face and surveyed the sitting room. Everything was set up for the evening. It was her nineteenth birthday, today. Her friends were coming over for a bit of a party. She smiled and her grey blue eyes sparkled in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

She had no idea.

Mimi and Mel arrived first. The twins stood on her doorstep, Mel grinning mischievously.

"Happy Birthday, girl," she cried, throwing her arms around Lauren's neck, "Hope you've been having a good one." She entered the house, ebony hair flying behind her, green eyes flashing. Mimi entered more slowly. She gave her normal shy smile and asked how Lauren's birthday had been. Even though they were twins they were completely different. Mel was daring and wild, whereas Mimi was timid and shy. Hiding her hazel eyes behind curtains of brown hair.

"Make yourselves at home." There was another knock at the door and Lauren answered it expecting to see the last member of the group, but instead coming face to face with empty space. There sitting on the door step was a plain white box. A label was attached,

_To Lauren,_

_Love from J_

Lauren frowned in confusion. She brought it into the Living room. Then there was a knock on the door, this time it was who she thought it was. Nick walked in, red hair dishevelled. 'The box was probably just Nick mucking around' she thought as she invited him into the Living room.

Everything was in place.

Nick pointed at the box on the table,

"What's that?"

Ok he was playing dumb, she decided to play along.

"Don't know. Just found it on the doorstep."

"Well then let's open it," yelled Mel.

"I don't know if we should," whimpered Mimi.

"Oooo, 'love J.' A secret admirer Loz?" was it her imagination or did he sound resentful. She discarded the thought.

"I told you I don't know." She took the lid off the box and the others began to rifle around inside. She found the book attached to the lid. Prying it off she read the front, _'Labyrinth'_. The others were slotting together some kind of maze that was the board game.

"Look what I found,"

"It must be the thing that gives you the background to the game. Read it out." Encouraged Mel.

"Ok. Once upon a time there was a Goblin King and he ruled over all the Goblins in his castle at the centre of a huge Labyrinth, which he built himself. He delighted in kidnapping people from the normal world and bringing them to his world," a strange feeling was stirring in Lauren's gut, "all he needed was for them to say," she looked at her friends and then back at the book, "I wish the Goblins would come take you away right now." She slammed the book shut, panic welling up inside her. She gave a shaky laugh, "Rubbish right guys? Guys?" She looked up but the room was empty.

"Ok, not funny."

There was no answer. She turned and saw a doorway standing on the carpet. "What on earth…?"

She walked up to it and began to turn the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice was silky, soft and dangerous.

Spinning Lauren found someone leaning casually against the Living room wall.

He was dressed in tight black trousers and a black poet shirt. White blonde hair fell down to his shoulders and a pair of mismatched blue eyes roamed her body, finally resting on her face.

"Who…who are you?" Lauren backed away, slightly intimidated.

"You know very well who I am."

She glanced down at the box.

"You're him aren't you? You're J."

"Jareth," He gave a mocking bow, "King of the Goblins."

"What do you want? Where are my friends?" She cried, anger overruling fear.

"They're in the Labyrinth of course."

Lauren looked at the half made board game.

"That thing?"

Jareth laughed, "No. The board game means nothing. It was just the vessel to get the book to you. The words are the key. However the Labyrinth is real and it lies behind that door."

"Then I have to go through there to get my friends."

"If you go there will be no turning back."

"What do you mean?" Lauren looked at him confused.

"Once you go through that door the thirteen hours time limit starts. Your friends are scattered through out the Labyrinth. You must get to the doorway in the centre of the castle before the time is up or you'll all be trapped there forever and your friends…well…they'll turn into Goblins." Jareth gave a wicked smile.

"What!" she exploded.

"You don't have to risk it you know. You could just walk away. I'm not going to force you through that door."

"Forget it," she spat and went towards the door, opening it she saw a gigantic maze spread out before her. She glanced over her shoulder. She didn't know if she imagined it, but Jareth seemed to have a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

Tell me what you think. 


	2. Water and ice

Thankyou Moonjava for you review.

* * *

Chapter 1: water and ice

Walking into the strange new world, Lauren glanced around and heard the door slam behind her. It vanished but she was already heading into the Labyrinth. Channels of shallow water ran between the slimy walls of the maze. She had the feeling that if she followed the dry paths she wouldn't get anywhere, so taking a deep breathe she stepped into the water. It was freezing and went up to her waist. After some time of wading she felt her legs going numb. Great, just great. Her teeth began to chatter. Suddenly she felt a current in the, until then, still water. It tugged at her legs and she felt herself being dragged under. Gulping in a last lungful of air she was sucked under the surface. She ran out of air and blacked out.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at an icy ceiling. Frowning, she sat up. Looking around, Lauren noticed she was in a large ice cavern. The river that had brought her in lapped at her ankles. Her clothes were soaked and the cavern was cold. Knowing that the best thing to do would be to keep moving, she forced her frozen muscles to get up and start walking.

Jareth looked at her in his crystal. 'She's determined,' he thought, 'I like that.' He noticed that she was starting to shiver. A frown creased his forehead and something was reflected in his eyes.

Lauren didn't feel like she was getting anywhere. She was still walking in the cavern. It seemed like she'd been walking there for hours. How much time did she have left? Her body was beginning to suffer from exposure.

"You don't have to do this." The voice made her look around. Jareth was leaning against one of the large icicles, now dressed in a white poet shirt, white trousers and white boots that made him fit right into the icy landscape. "There is another way for you to get your friends out."

"And what would that be?" she hissed.

"Just stay here, in this kingdom."

Lauren gave a shaky laugh, "And get turned into a Goblin right?"

Jareth gave her a puzzled glance, "That was never the plan."

Lauren looked at him startled.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked gently.

Lauren just looked at him,

"I love you."

She just stood there. Shocked to the core.

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this to me," she said finally and turned away. She started to walk away. She hadn't got far when exposure caught up with her and she collapsed.

Jareth saw Lauren walk away and shook his head. He hadn't realised she was this stubborn. Then he saw her slump to the floor. He walked up to her body quickly and checked her pulse. She was alive. He just stared at her for a moment then sighing he scooped her up in his arms he carried her out the cavern


	3. Woods

Thankyou to MoonJava and Vampyrewolf. This chapter is for you two.

* * *

Chapter 2: The woods

Mel was standing outside a cave mouth and in front of a large forest. She had been playing with the idea of moving even though shortly after arriving a guy wearing bizarre clothes had appeared before her eyes and told her to stay put otherwise Lauren wouldn't be able to find her. Pacing backwards and forwards she heard a noise and noticed someone coming out of the cave. Oh, it was just _him_, and then she saw what he had in his arms.

"Loz! What did you do to her?"

The guy just gave her a disdainful glance and placed Lauren on a rock in the weak sunlight. "Warm her up and get her out of here. Time's running out."

She had no idea what he was talking about but before she could ask he'd vanished.

Lauren opened her eyes as the warmth came back into her limbs. Groaning she turned over, "Am I dead?"

"Ha! You wish,"

"Mel?"

"The one and only," Lauren opened her eyes and saw Mel's grinning face.

"How'd I get out here?"

"A guy brought you. Don't have a clue who he is though. Said time was running out." Mel frowned.

"Jareth! Jareth brought me out here?" Lauren exclaimed incredulous, struggling to get up.

"If that's his name then yeah."

Mel helped Lauren to her feet and they started off into the forest, despite Mel's protests that Lauren needed to rest longer but Lauren dread to think how much time she'd wasted already. While they walked Lauren explained what had happened and what was happening as she spoke.

"Wow, so he loves you. That must be flattering."

"Hardly. What I can't understand is why he brought me out the ice cave,"

"Duh! Were you not listening? He-loves-you!"

"Um…Mel where are we?"

They had been so busy talking they had hardly noticed the various pathways winding their way through the dense trunks. They also hadn't noticed that they had wandered from the path and were now completely lost.

"What was that?" Mel hissed.

There was a rustle and suddenly they were surrounded by gremlin like creatures.

"Gremlins. Why did it have to be Gremlins? The one thing that freaks me out." Mel moaned.

"Come on. We'll have to fight them to get out." Whispered Lauren. The two girls fought well, back-to-back but were soon overwhelmed by the sheer force of numbers. Lauren was tied to a tree and Mel was dragged over to a large stake stuck in the ground with wood and straw piled around it.

"Oh Crap." Mel muttered, "This was so not how I planned to die."

Lauren fought the bonds as hard as she could but only succeed in exhausting herself.

"Don't show them you're scared." Smiled Mel weakly, "They won't eat you. _He_ won't let them."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. Get out when you can. I'm sure to distract them for a bit."

Lauren shuddered at the thought and tried to free her hands so she could save Mel before the distraction was lit.

"Well isn't this touching?"

Lauren twisted her head and saw Jareth leaning on the same tree she was tied to.

"You can stop this. Right here, right now. You know what to say." He murmured.

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this," she hissed at him again. Jareth went very quiet.

"The time limit still stands," he said eventually, "If you're not out in the time you still have to stay here." Then to Lauren's amazement the ropes holding her dissolved and the Gremlins fled. Mel was standing in the clearing alone.

Jareth reappeared in his castle. "Soft," he muttered to himself, "I'm going soft." Pulling a crystal out of thin air he gazed into it.

"What happened there?" asked Mel bewildered.

"I'll explain in a moment. Look there's the path."

The girls stepped onto the path and saw Nick sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hey Nick!" Mel yelled.

He jumped and looked up, "What's going on? I just found myself out here and this weirdo telling me not to move if I knew what was good for me."

Lauren didn't know why but she felt herself bristling at him calling Jareth a weirdo. But before she could leap to his defence Mel had jumped in and said that they better keep moving.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Nick asked Lauren. She looked at Mel but Mel said she'd be fine.

Nick walked off a little way with Lauren following. They stopped out of earshot of Mel but still within sight.

"I should have told you before," Nick whispered, "It just made me realise how we could have all died in this and you would never have known."

"What are you talking about?"

"I really like you Loz. I mean _really_ like you!" Then before Lauren knew what was happening he was kissing her. She pulled away quickly,

"Er…um…thanks Nick…I'm really flattered but I don't see you as anymore than a friend. I'm sorry."

He looked hurt but tried to hide it, "Um…that's all right…I…"

Mel ran up, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Nick frowned in confusion.

There was a flash of red light and Jareth appeared looking murderous.

"Uh oh," whispered Mel.

"You clearly have too much time on your hands," Jareth glared at Lauren, his voice low and dangerous. His eyes glittered angrily. A clock appeared beside him. Using two of his fingers he wound it forward 3 hours so that it left them 5 hours to get to the centre. Then he gave a flick of his wrist and it vanished again.

"Jareth, please…" Lauren started forward.

"Quiet!" Jareth ordered, then gave a malicious grin, "Oh, by the way, you have company." And he vanished.

There was a furious snarling and a pack of wolves advanced out the bushes surrounding the trio.

* * *

Oh no, what will happen? I know what happens don't panic. i'll post the next chapter up soon.


	4. Peach

I have nothing against wolves ok, they are actually my favourite animals, however I couldn't think of anything better to use. I haveedited the previous chapters. Nothing vital but you may want to glance through. Thankyou to my two reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Peach

The wolves proceeded towards them.

"What on earth is his problem?" Nick complained, eyeing the wolves warily.

Mel glared at him, "He loves her you idiot!"

"He'd just given us free passage through the Labyrinth. I guess he must be feeling pretty betrayed," Lauren went silent.

Nick gazed sightlessly at the advancing wolves then seemed to make up his mind.

"When I say run get out of here as fast as possible."

"What?" Lauren looked at him confused.

"Look I got you into this mess the least I can do is get you out of it."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren cried with a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"RUN!" Nick yelled and threw himself at the wolves. Lauren watched horrified as he disappeared under the snarling mass.

"Come on," cried Mel, grabbing her arm and dragging her away

"No!" Lauren fought her friend but Mel's grip was too strong. Mel only let her go once they were out of the forest.

"There was nothing we could have done to save him. We would have just got hurt then what he did would have been wasted." Mel said as an explanation.

"I'm going back for him,"

"Lauren, don't be foolish. Lauren!"

Too late Lauren had already plunged back into the forest. It felt thicker than before. Twigs scratched her arms and branches lashed her face so she couldn't see very far. Unexpectedly she pitched forward into an open space. Looking up she saw Mel standing in front of her.

"What the…?"

She was back where she'd started.

"I think that must be Jareth's way of telling you not to go back." Mel gave her a sad smile.

There was a growl in the bushes behind Lauren and a wolf head appeared with blood staining its mouth.

"And I think that's telling you to keep going!" cried Mel, backing away and pulling Lauren to her feet.

They ran into the next section of the maze, which were ordinary rock walls and a flag stone floor. Lauren was almost crying from the guilt that was consuming her about Nick's death. It was all her fault. She should have just surrendered to Jareth. Yet when she voiced these thoughts to Mel she was reprimanded.

"I will not have you thinking such things." Mel barked at her, "Nick knew what he was doing. He wouldn't want you to be kicking yourself about it. Besides, if its anyone's fault its my own. I should have known what he was about to do and stopped him."

Lauren quickly reassured her friend that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't decide whether Mel was talking about Nick's decision to distract the wolves, or the kiss.

Jareth smiled into the crystal but it lacked enthusiasm. He felt he'd punished Lauren but he also knew it had hurt her. That took away any satisfaction he could have drawn from it. Yet to punish her he had had to hurt her otherwise what punishment would it be? Frustrated he threw the crystal at the wall and it shattered. "Curse it all!" he shouted. There were also feelings deep down that Jareth did not like to admit he had. Jealousy and betrayal, betrayal because that would mean she had hurt him and he refused to think that she had, jealousy because it meant he had admitted to himself that she had chosen someone else over him, and that hurt. That really hurt.

Mimi was standing at a sort of crossroads. Five different paths converged in this one place. For one of her timid nature it was one of the worst places to be. Wherever she stood, her back was to a doorway. She kept jumping and spinning round if she heard the slightest noise behind her.

"Hello again Mimi,"

Mimi shivered violently, she'd prayed he wouldn't come back but he had.

"Having a nice time are we?"

She trembled.

"Scared? Oh dear, never mind, your friends are almost here."

Mimi looked up hopefully.

"And when they arrive I want you to give this to Lauren." He tossed her a round object. She caught it shakily. A peach.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A present from Jareth," she looked bewildered, "That's me, if you didn't know, but don't tell her until after she's eaten it ok."

"Why can't you give it to her?" Mimi stared at him, "If it's going to hurt her I won't do it."

Jareth gave her a malevolent smile, "I promise it won't hurt her, but if you don't give it to her I might hurt Mel instead."

Mimi looked horrified.

"We don't want me to have to hurt your twin now, do we." Saying that he vanished with a chuckle. He never planned to hurt Mel but Mimi didn't know that.

Lauren spotted Mimi standing tensely ahead.

"Hey Mimi," she called out. Mimi jumped almost guiltily.

"What have you got there?" Lauren asked as they came up to the third and final person in their search.

"Peach," mumbled Mimi, "It's for you."

"Thanks Mimi, I'm starving. Do you want to share it Mel?"

"No I'm ok thanks."

"Mimi? It is yours,"

"No its yours," she whispered back.

Lauren just decided this meant Mimi wasn't hungry. She took it from her friend's hand and bit deeply.

"Where'd you get it Mimi?" Mel inquired,

"It's a present from Jareth," Mimi dropped her eyes. Mel glanced horrified at Lauren who had frozen. She dropped the peach on the floor.

"Oh heck!" Mel cried.

"Too late, I've swallowed it," groaned Lauren, "I feel strange."

She dropped to the floor on her hands and knees as a dizziness swept through her. Slowing she felt her memory fading.


	5. It isn't real

Thankyou to my two loyal reviewers

* * *

Chapter 4: It isn't real

Mel watched as Lauren got slowly to her feet and walked off through the maze. Frowning she grabbed Mimi and hauled her after the retreating form. Mimi was sobbing apologises between bursts of tears. Eventually Mel just told her twin to shut up and that they'd discuss it later. To her surprise Lauren seemed to be leading them straight towards the castle.

When Lauren reached the gate the guards saluted to her.

"Is Jareth home?" Mel heard her ask.

"Yes your highness," one replied, "He's in the main dining room. Waiting for you."

"Thankyou,"

Mel's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

"Hey!" One of the guards called and Mel felt strong arms grab her. The other guard had her sister.

"What shall we do with these your highness? They were following you."

Lauren half turned and ran her eyes over the two captured girls. Mel gasped. Lauren's eyes held no familiarity.

"Dispose of them," she answered with a wave of her hand.

"No, Lauren its us!" Mel cried out in desperation. She caught a flicker of recognition in her friend's eyes before it died.

"I do not know you. However…throw them in the dungeon. I will decide their fate later." Mel and Mimi were dragged off.

When Lauren had eaten the peach her memories had been wiped out, or not so much wiped out as pushed to the back of her mind. They had been replaced with new memories. Fake memories. The most recent of which was a wedding.

She walked into the main dining room, _'I hope he's not mad at how late I am_,' she thought, because it would be terrible for him to be upset with her. That would tear her up inside, even though she knew that he'd forgive her immediately.

There he was, sat in the head chair and he looked happy to see her.

"Lauren," Jareth smiled, "I've been waiting."

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to stay out so long."

They sat down at the table and Lauren began to eat. Jareth just sat in his chair gazing at her. It had worked better than he could have hoped. She really believed that they were married. He sighed and glanced over at the clock. Two hours left.

They spent the meal in conversation. Although Jareth had to be careful what he said in case it jogged her memory. It occurred to him that this was completely false. This wasn't really Lauren but he pushed it away.

Lauren felt that she was learning loads of things about Jareth. As if she hadn't known him before, what he was really like. But that, she decided, was impossible. Why would she marry someone she barely knew?

When Lauren finished eating Jareth snapped his fingers and music came on. He got up from his chair and held out his hand. Lauren took it giggling slightly.

"Jareth you don't have to do this all for me," she smiled.

"But I do," he whispered back pulling her towards him.

They swirled around the dance floor, in perfect rhythm to each other. But still the doubts crowded in Jareth's mind. Was it worth it when she didn't really love him? She rested her head lightly on his chest and breathed deeply. His eyes gazed unseeing over her head. She lifted her head and stared up at him, she traced her finger lightly down his jaw line.

"Jareth?" He looked down at her. She kissed him softly, her lips meeting his in a gentle caress. Jareth was taken momentarily off guard. It was completely unexpected. For him maybe he realised but to her it was perfectly normal. She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back.

They started off soft but started getting more passionate, more urgent.

Lauren had her arms around Jareth's neck but started moving them away. Sliding her hands down onto his chest she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. To her surprise Jareth pulled away. He walked away to his chair so the table was between them.

"Lauren can you tell me what the time is?"

Frowning at the strange request Lauren looked at the clock, "Almost Twelve o'clock," she answered. Then she looked again. There was a number thirteen on this clock. Was that right? She shook her head to try and clear the confusion.

"Never mind, have some fruit." He tossed something at her. Catching it she realised it was a peach, now why should that make her uneasy? Jareth bent down and began to pet the dog that lay at the foot of his chair. Lauren looked closer. Wait! That was no dog. It was far too large but it was impossible, how could he have a wolf? The dog/wolf lifted its head and snarled at her. Lauren's head reeled. Something, she was missing something. Something was trying to fight its way to the surface. The clock began striking. The girls at the gate, something…it hit her like a lightning bolt. She remembered. Gasping she looked at Jareth. He met her eyes.

"Oh you remember now do you? It seems you have an hour left." He vanished.

Lauren was seething with anger. How DARE he! How dare he trick her like that! Good thing she'd figured it out in time. Running down to the dungeons she let out her friends who were, conveniently, unguarded.

"Lauren! Are you ok?" Mel looked her over worriedly.

"I am now, quick, we don't have much time left."

The girls headed into the centre of the castle.

"Its quiet, too quiet." Muttered Mel.

Lauren glanced off to the side. There was a passage partially hidden in the shadows and leaning in the doorway was Jareth. He raised an eyebrow at her and went through into the next room. Lauren gave a hiss of rage and ran after him unthinkingly. Skidding to a halt in the next room she found she couldn't tell what was up or down. Staircases lined the walls, ceilings and floor. Spotting Jareth walking away from her she ran after him angrily. She didn't notice how the door sealed off behind her, leaving Mel and Mimi on the other side.


	6. Inner Labyrinth

Thankyou MoonJava for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these since chapter 1. I don't own any of the characters seen in the film. But I do own the wolves and the Gremlins. You can have the Gremlins if you want. They freak me out. The wolves mentioned are mine though. Although it's not as if I own all the wolves in the world, just those six.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Inner Labyrinth

Running after Jareth she called to him.

"Jareth, come here!"

He didn't answer, just walked up a wall and onto the ceiling.

"You know," he said eventually, "You are very stubborn, but determined. I admire that. Its one of the things I love about you. Like in the ice cave."

She felt like she'd been chasing him for hours and it dawned on her that her time was running out.

"Jareth!"

"And your eyes, did I tell you that they change colour when you feel different things. Like now, you're angry so they are almost steal grey, normally they are the colour of a lake on a cloudy day."

"Jareth!"

He looked at her then over her shoulder. Glancing round Lauren saw someone lying in the middle of the floor at the centre, below her. In the wall by the body was a door.

"Nick," she gasped and raced down the nearest steps.

Feeling his pulse she realised he was alive but wounded. She heard snarling in the shadows and the wolf pack advanced out of the darkness.Grabbing Nick's body she dragged it to the door. The first of the sixwolves lunged and she kicked it away. She opened the door and pushed Nick through. The wolves attacked and she slammed the door behind Nick so they couldn't get him. The wolves sprang at her. She cried in pain as one sunk its teeth into her arm.

"Enough!" The shout echoed loudly and the wolves backed off.

Jareth pulled her to her feet and tearing his shirt he wrapped her arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Lauren stared at him, "I thought you didn't make mistakes."

"I never said that," he replied raising his eyes from her arm, "But you're right. I don't."

"Ah ha!" smiled Lauren in triumph, "but you did. You made the mistake of saying things that snapped me out of the effect of the peach!"

Jareth dropped his hands from her bandaged arm, "Yes…a mistake…right." He looked away.

The reality of the situation dawned on her, "That wasn't a mistake. You did it on purpose!"

He glared at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was wrong," he snarled, "there was no point. I realised what I want is your love and you felt no love." Lauren frowned to herself. But she _had_ felt love for him. With a jolt of realisation she knew that no matter how good false memories are they couldn't possibly change feelings. Which meant…but could you fall in love with someone in thirteen hours?

"Jareth…" she murmured and touched his arm lightly. He stiffed. "Look at me," she commanded gently.

He turned to her and she caught his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. She drew away from him. Her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and gazed up into his face. Jareth was breathing hard.

"Get out of here." He hissed.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"The hour is almost up but you still have time. Your friends won't leave without you." He turned away from her.

"Jareth?"

"OUT! Get out!" he yelled.

Lauren realised he was right about her friends and ran to the door. Pulling it open she fell through into the next room. Everyone was waiting for her.

"Lauren!" called Mel, "we thought we'd lost you. We didn't see the door till Nick came through then it disappeared again."

"Hurry, we don't have long."

They raced to the final door. They knew it was the right one by instinct. The clock began striking. Mimi went through first with the still unconscious Nick. Mel followed. Lauren paused in the doorway, halfway in, half out. She glanced behind her. Jareth was standing there watching her. His eyes were full of despair. Lauren began to turn to go to him when a hand reached through the doorway and pulled her through.

The four tumbled into the living room. Lauren cried out and ran back to the door. It vanished as she reached it.

"No! No! No!" she started sobbing.

Mel and Mimi stared at her curiously but she didn't care. She'd lost the one thing that meant everything to her.

Jareth closed his eyes trying to block out the unbearable pain but to no avail. The pain was in his heart, in his very soul. She'd gone. He'd known he had to let her go but that didn't stop it hurting. Her kiss had almost made him lose control, at once telling him he had to let her leave but also tempting him to take her in his arms and refuse to let her go. It had taken all his resolve to force himself into telling her to leave. He'd thought, for a brief moment, that she was going to return to him, to stay with him but she hadn't. She'd gone through that doorway. She'd gone. Gone.

* * *

Please don't kill me. There's still more. Constructive critism is welcome 


	7. Rose

Chapter 6: Rose

It was exactly a year later. She was twenty that day and they'd all gathered together again. Things had changed in that time. Lauren had broken up with Nick almost immediately. Surprisingly Nick had understood. This made everything only slightly easier for Lauren. She had wept bitterly for Jareth for days on end. This had been replaced by a suffocating despair that had taken the efforts of all her friends to lift her from but Lauren was still changed. She was more subdued and seemed to hold a secret grief in her heart.

Jareth was pacing his throne room. He'd spent the past year in anguish. Not caring about anything that happened in his kingdom. He hurled a crystal against the wall in frustration. He wanted her back but of her own free will, and that, he knew, was not going to happen. He sat down with a sigh. He hadn't been watching her in the crystals for the whole of that year. Trying to let her go but it was no use. He had to see her again. One last time.

The other three were all nervous but in a state of preparation in case Jareth should choose to make an appearance. Lauren smiled at their nervousness. They needn't be worried. Jareth was gone. It had taken her several months to realise it but she'd finally accepted it.

When there was a knock at the door they all jumped. Lauren shook her head at them and answered.

"Hel…" The word froze in her throat. Jareth was standing there.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled and flourished a rose at her, which she took gingerly. "Don't worry, it's not a trick. This is the last time you'll see me. Now I'm not going to bother you again."

Lauren's throat had seized up. A dream, surely a dream. Jareth looked at her once more, as if waiting for something, then bowed and walked away. Lauren closed the door slowly and walked back into the living room in a daze.

'Enough now' he thought, 'she clearly does not want to see you. What were you expecting her to do? Throw her arms around you and profess her love?' He didn't know what he had expected but anything would have been better than the fact she'd done nothing.

"Who was it?" asked Mel.

"Jareth," she whispered laying the rose on the table and staring at it uncomprehending.

"Jareth!" they all cried. It suddenly sank in. She'd convinced herself so hard that he wasn't coming back that when he had she'd not believed it.

"Jareth!" she shouted to herself. Jumping up and grabbing her coat she pushed her feet into her shoes and raced out the door. Leaving her three friends looking at each other in surprise.

Lauren ran down the streets searching desperately but she knew she wasn't going to find him. The longer she was out the longer she started thinking that it was her imagination. For the first time in ages, since she'd closed her heart off, she felt her chest ache unbearably and the feeling that she was suffocating returned. Turning to go back to house she realised she was being followed. Walking a little faster she heard the gang sped up too. Breaking into a run she skidded down a side street and found it was a dead end. Gasping she turned around. They were advancing down the alleyway sneering. A group of about five boys, hardly boys, they were all about the same age as her. She was reminded of the wolf pack; only there was no Jareth to call them off. The first one grabbed her and she kicked him, then the second one. She tried to fight them off but there were too many. She was thrown against the wall and one of them pinned her to it. He smiled at her leeringly and began to tear at her clothes. Lauren closed her eyes in dread.

"Hey! You want to let her go?"

Lauren's eyes flew open. Jareth was heading towards the group looking murderous, "by the way that wasn't a request."

He hit the first gang member, knocking him out cold. The others began to group together for security. The one holding Lauren let her go. Immediately she whacked him on the back of the neck. He too slumped to the floor. Jareth had fought his way through them to her and now stood in front of her. Protecting her.

He was winning, surprisingly, despite the fact it was now three on one.

Lauren saw a flash of silver as one of the guys flicked open a penknife.

"Jareth, look out," she cried too late as the knife was buried into Jareth's chest. Angrily Jareth pulled it out and whacked the boy round the head with it. The others fled.

Lauren saw Jareth stagger and the bloody knife dropped from his grasp. He leaned against the wall heavily.

"Jareth, oh Jareth," Lauren sobbed, tears coursing down her cheeks.

He looked at her, pain on his face, "Sorry. I said I wouldn't bother you again but…"

Before he could continue Lauren had slid out of her coat and tearing off her jacket she put it as a pressure pad on the knife wound.

"Jareth I'm the one who should be sorry. I came out here foolishly and now you're going to die and its all my fault."

Jareth looked down at her in confusion.

"Don't die, please don't die." She leaned her head on his chest.

"Lauren…" he winced in pain.

"Sorry."

He smiled at her weakly.

"Its nothing a little magik can't handle." He paused, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lauren panicked.

"Iron is deadly to Fae. It wasn't iron because I'm still alive but I can't seal the wound. That means the blade must've been made of something else, like Iron."

Lauren picked it up, "Its steal. That's an alloy of iron."

"Brilliant," Jareth muttered.

"What?"

"I'd need a lot of magik to heal a steal wound. There isn't enough magik in Earth air. If I were back in the Underground I'd be fine but I'm too weak to get back. I don't have enough magik."

"Meaning what?" whispered Lauren.

"I'm going to be dead from blood loss within the next hour," Jareth answered sadly.


	8. Forget

Moonjava: Thankyou for still reviewing

Miss Mary Lou: Please don't turn me into a Hoggle look a like. I'm undating now.

Vampirehelsing: Glad you liked it

* * *

Chapter 7: Forget

"No," Lauren breathed, "NO!"

Jareth looked at her, compassion in his eyes.

"Lauren…"

"No! I'm going to get you back Jareth."

"Lauren…"

"Be quiet and lean on me." Sighing he obeyed.

Lauren helped Jareth back to her house.

"Let go now," he whispered.

"Why?" Lauren was puzzled.

"Your friends are there right? I want to keep up appearances."

Lauren knew it was no use to argue and opened the door.

Her length of absence had worried her friends. Mel pounced on her when she walked through the door.

"Lauren we…" she broke off when Jareth walked in. Mimi squealed and hid behind Nick who readied his fists.

Jareth grimaced at them, "I'd love to let you take your revenge on me but…" he swayed and gripped the doorpost.

"Damn you and your appearance Jareth! Come here." Lauren growled worriedly and helped him to the sofa. The three friends stood gob smacked.

"OK, get me a pressure pad or a bandage or something Mel, hurry!"

Only then did Mel see the blood soaked jacket and race off.

"It's not going to do any good," muttered Jareth, laying his head back and closing his eyes in pain.

Lauren re-bandaged the wound but the blood soaked through it in seconds. She bit her lip in worry.

Jareth couldn't bear to see the hopelessness and pain in his love's eyes. He made a decision.

"Lauren," Jareth looked her in the eyes, and breathing heavily he produced a peach out of thin air, then collapsed back exhausted, his magik now completely gone. "Eat that. Everyone must take a bite. It'll make you forget."

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Me, everything that happened."

"But I don't want to…" Lauren started but Jareth cut her off.

"Lauren I'm dying and you can't save me," his face was paler than usual, "I don't want you to hurt. You have to eat and forget."

"NO!"

"Lauren listen to me…"

"No, you listen Jareth. I won't forget you. Never. I can't…I won't! I love you!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Reaching for him she kissed him deeply, a kiss full of despair…and love.

Jareth felt her lips meet his and sank into the kiss. He knew this was going to hurt her later but he couldn't let her go. She loved him. She truly loved him. For the first time in his life Jareth felt truly complete, truly happy. His one regret in dying is that he was leaving Lauren behind.

Lauren broke the kiss and looked at Jareth lovingly. He met her eyes with his and she saw no fear.

"Lauren you have made me happier than I've ever been but you must eat the peach."

"Jareth…"

"If you eat the peach I can die content. I can't die knowing you'd be suffering."

"Then don't die."

Jareth gave a chuckle that ended in a groan of pain. "Lauren please," his voice was barely audible. His eyes pleaded with her. Taking the peach each of her friends took a bite.

"Now you Lauren."

Lauren blinked and the tears overflowed, rolling down her face. "For you Jareth," she sobbed and took a bite. The juice flowed down her throat and she swallowed, almost choking on tears.

"Good," Jareth smiled weakly. " 'Nothing dies as long as it's not forgotten'" **(That's from 'The Forbidden game')**

"But I will forget."

"No. I'll be there in your dreams Lauren. Always. We'll meet the moment your eyes close."

Lauren bent over and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her back. She wept into his shoulder.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._" He sang softly to her, "_Just take my hand; hold it tight_," Lauren recognised Phil Collins, "_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._"

Lauren felt his grasp weaken.

"_Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always and always. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always." _

Jareth's eyes closed and he lay completely still.

"Jareth," she moaned and sank to the carpet at his feet. Her mind was already blanking out. She thought she saw glitter floating away.

THE END (I mean that)


End file.
